1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to color correction of image sensors, and more particularly, to a method for pixel color correction and a related apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CMOS image sensors with RGB color filters are usually non-ideal, and probably may incur errors on human perception. Hence, a color correction is required to correct the spectral response of the image sensors. According to the conventional color correcting method, the same color correction matrix is applied to a whole image in general.
Color correction aims to minimize color errors without boosting noise too much. However, if the same color correction matrix is applied to the whole image, it may cause false color cast in colorful areas or increase noise amplification in gray areas. Hence, how to overcome such problem, resulted from the conventional color correcting method, has become an important topic of the field.